Akumagakure
by Demonic kunoichiKagi
Summary: He was tired of the way they treated the Uzumaki boy. One day when his sister witnessed the aftermath of his beating he could stand for it no more. IY and Nar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Inuyasha and Naruto crossover**_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, but I do own my OC's and my village._

_**An:**__ Characters will most likely be __**OCC**__ and they will be Kikyo and Sakura bashing, __**DO N'T LIKE, and DON'T READ**__ No one is forcing you to read this. __I don't like flamers, so don't flame because as I stated above no one is making you read this so, yay, flames aren't appreciated._

_Hm... Pairings..._

_Kagome/Sasuke_

_Naruto/Hinata_

_Sango/Miroku_

_Shikamaru/Ino_

_**Chapter 1:**__ Enter Uzumaki, Naruto and the Tashio siblings_

_All was quiet except for the soft sounds of sobbing that was coming from an alley. A young boy about five was limping out of the dark alley with tears streaming down his bright blue eyes. His bright blond hair was matted with dirt and caked with blood. He collapsed on the ground a few seconds later._

_In another part of town a girl about two was running in front of a male with mid back length silver hair and amber colored eyes that showed happiness, he looked aboutten__, with them w__a__s__ another male with waist length silver hair and molten gold eyes but unlike the first this male's eyes were blank and indifferent, he looked to be about eleven. The female had shoulder length raven black hair that had silver, blue, purple and red streaked through the strands, all-natural. Her eyes were a bluish-purple mix._

_"Kagome-Imouto don't get to far ahead" Came the calm voice of the second male._

_The female turned and smiled at the two boys before nodding her head and slowing down her pace, __until__ she was walking. Hearing soft pants from beside her, the young girl turned to look at what it was before a startled gasp and a yelp escaped her mouth when she saw a boy about three years her senior, bleeding on the ground. _

_"Sesshou-nii, Yasha-nii" Cried the female in alarm_

_Both boys hearing their younger sisters cries picked up their pace and ran to her. _

_Upon seeing her brothers; Kagome ran to them and clung to Sesshoumaru trembling, _

_"Sesshou-nii that boys hurt really bad." She cried into his stomach._

_Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at the boy and were shocked to see the Uzumaki boy. Inuyasha ran towards the blonde-haired person and picked him up. _

_"I'll take him to my mom after all she is a medic-nin"_

_"Of course, I'm going to speak with the Hokage. This is the last straw. This boy needs a safe place to live."_

_"Kay I'll talk to father afterwards about having some-one keep an eye on him at nights where in the day time we can watch him under the excuse that Kagome wanted a playmate."_

_Sesshoumaru nodded his head at his brother before picking Kagome up, disappearing, and reappearing outside of the hokage's room._

_"Sesshou-nii, that boy, his going to be fine isn't he?"_

_Sesshoumaru looked at his baby sister and smiled a little, "Yes his going to be fine."_

_Kagome smiled back and nodded her head. "Good, but why was he hurt Sesshou-nii?"_

_Sesshoumaru frowned and looked at his sister, "Kagome, they are some bad people out there who would want to hurt other people because they are afraid of what they don't understand."_

_Kagome tilted her head to the side, "So they are afraid of that boy"_

_Sesshoumaru nodded his head._

_"Sesshou-nii?"_

_"What is it Kagome?"_

_"Do you know who that boy is?_

_"YesI do, his name is Naruto Uzumaki?"_

_"Naruto Uzumaki?" She whispered_

_"Yes" Sesshoumaru nodded his head._

_"Why do they fear Naruto-kun?"_

_Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow at the suffix, but soon he smirked, 'Hm, maybe Kagome can show these worthless villagers that Naruto is not a demon.'_

_"Well, before you were born and on the day that Naruto was born a giant fox named Kyuubi attacked the village. He killed a lot of the shinobi who fought him. The Kyuubi also destroyed the __town. The Yondaime of the village realized that he couldn't kill the demon so he sealed the fox into his son, Naruto, and requested the villagers look at him as a hero and not the demon. The villagers are a bunch or spineless cowards to pick on a child and because they are, blind to the fact that Naruto is not the demon itself but the jailor and doesn't deserve their mistreatment. It's a pity. The Yondaime sacrificed his life and his sons so that the village could be saved and this is the thanks that they show him. Worthless."_

_Kagome tilted hr head in confusion not understanding every-thing he said, but. she did understand the emotion behind his wording and frowned a bit before a thought came to her._

_"Sesshou-nii, did papa, mama and Izayoi fight? How about you and Inu?" _

_"Nope. father, mother and Inuyasha's mom wereat the palace when the fox attacked the village, Hitaru locked Inuyasha and I in a room since we were still young, Inuyasha being five and I being six, we couldn't fight that well yet."_

_Kagome nodded her head._

_"I want to play with Naruto-kun tomorrow. He can meet Shippo, Haku, Kohaku, Ban, Jak Hinata-chan, kaishi-sensei and Mr. Toad man", _

_"Alright" Sesshoumaru gave a small smile at Jiraiya's nickname and nodded his head before raising his hands to knock on the __Hokage's__door._

_"Enter"_

_Sesshoumaru pushed opened the door once he got the okayed. _

_The Sandaime smiled when he saw the Tashio clan heir and his little sister enter the room._

_"Hello Sesshoumaru-san what can I do for you?"_

_Sesshoumaru placed Kagome down in a chair in front of the Hokage's desk before sitting in the seat beside her._

_"Hokage-sama, Kagome-chan, here, sawUzumaki-san lying half dead outside of an alley"_

_"Naruto, you say" Whispered the Sandaime in shock._

_"Yes. Inuyasha has taken him to his mother for healing"_

_"I see"_

_Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome who had opened her mouth to ask something._

_"Can Naruto-kun stay with us?"_

_The Sandaime looked at Sesshoumaru who nodded his head._

_"I don't see why not"_

_"Yay" cheered Kagome_

_Sesshoumaru picked his little sister up and placed her on his back. "We need to get back to the compound."_

_"Sesshoumaru-san"_

_"Hn" Sesshoumaru glanced at the Hokage._

_"Whatever you do, please don't go out and kill the villagers"_

_"Hn. I am not stupid Sandaime, While here I am the Tashio clan heir and a talented nin, but when I am not here, I'm the future Lord of the palace of moons, I know my boundaries and I know my limits. Those villagers as you call them, they don't, and they beat on kids that can't defend themselves. Those fools are disgraceful; they blame an entire massacre on a child that had just been brought into the world just because he carries the sealed kitsune demon known as Kyuubi inside of him" _

_Sesshoumaru snorted before continuing, his voice hard and cold. "Those idiots who would kill the Uzumaki and hero to this village because they think and feel that Naruto should be responsible for some-thing that he didn't ask for. Their beloved Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage, __he must be rolling in his grave by the sheer stupidity of the people he risked his life to save by sacrificing not only his life but the life of his child for the chance that he will grow up being treated as a hero not a demon.__"_

_Kagome nuzzled the side of her elder brother's neck in affection. "Aniki"_

_"Don't worry yourself Sandaime; I will not waste my time and energy in dirtying up my claws to kill such worthless, disguising, dishonorable scum bags such as that filth within this village." With __that,__ said Sesshoumaru vanished from the room._

_A figure stepped out of the shadows._

_"Hm, you gotta love Sesshoumaru, that kid got spunk I like that and that __Kagome__-chan is adorable." Called the nameless figure. "Hokage-sama, when the boy is of age,I wish to be the one to train him"_

_"We shall see." Replied the Hokage "We shall see, what has become of __him__ first" _

_The end..._

_Kagome may seem smarter __than__ an __average__ two year old but keep in mind that she is a Inu-youkai, a demon, and is much older then she seems. She is a full bloodied Inu, she shares the same parents as __Sesshoumaru;__ she just holds her own unique looks._

_Well that was the prologue to my newest story, hope you guys like it. R and R and tell me what you think, unless __it is__ a flame,__then__ keep it to yourself._


	2. Graduating from the academy, teams forme

_**Disclaimer**: I __do not own Inuyasha or Naruto but I do own Akumagakure _

_**An:**__ Characters will most likely be __**OOC**__, they will be Kikyo, and Sakura bashing, __**DO NOT**__** LIKE**__, then __**DON'T**__** READ**__ No one is forcing you to read this. I __**do not**__ like flamers, so __do not__ flame because as I stated above no one is making you read this so, yay, flames __are not__ appreciated._

_**Itachi did not kill his clan.**_

**_Major AU... _**

_**An:** I know it has been a while but I have been busy. _

_I just wanted to get this story up before that damn storm gets worse. So if he seems rush, do not worry I will go through it and repost this chapter when the storm clears. I just wanted to get this out before or if the power were to go out. _

_

* * *

_

_…_

**_Pairings..._**

_Kagome/Sasuke_

_Naruto/Hinata_

_Sango/Miroku_

_Shikamaru/Ino _

_…_

_Without further delay, here is the second chapter to Akumagakure._

_…_

_**Chapter 2:** Graduating from the academy, teams formed and Sensei who? _

_…_

**_A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step. _**

_**Quote from:** Lao Tzu_

_

* * *

_

"Hey you two, congratulations" Smiled Touga

"Otou-san" Called the two kids as they ran and hugged their father

Touga smiled and hugged both of his kids.

"Kagome, Naruto, when do you have to be at the academy?"

"Soon" Called Kagome "Is Sesshou-nii coming home?"

"Of course he is, you don't think that he would stay away with you graduating and all"

Kagome and Naruto smiled "So when is he coming?"

"Now" Came a voice from behind the two

Kagome and Naruto turned towards the door to see their eldest brother leaning against the doorframe

Smiling, the two ran over towards the entrance and hugged their older brother.

"Sesshou-Aniki, you're here." Called Kagome

"Of course I am, Imouto, I wouldn't miss this for anything" Sesshoumaru smiled lightly before returning their hug.

Touga smiled at his kids. Though Naruto was not his by blood he was still his in heart and soul. The young blond boy had lived within the Tashio compound for seven years now. He could clearly remember when Naruto had first awoken lost and very confused.

**_...FLASHBACK..._**

_Five-year-old Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the great Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and a former Kunoichi from the country of whirlpool Kushina Uzumaki awake on the third day of being unconscious._

_Blinking blurry bright blue eyes as he took in the unfamiliar room, He sat up and his eyes widened when he felt the soft fabric against his skin and looked down. He was dressed in a light orange silk pajama pants and a matching long sleeve button down shirt._

_"Hi"_

_Startled by the voice Naruto's head snapped up and his blue eyes connected with bluish-purple. Looking at the young girl who looked to be about two-years-old dressed in a black silk pajama pants and a matching button down shirt, her shoulder length black hair that held silver, blue, purple and red streaks through the strands was pulled back into a ponytail._

_"Hi" came his shy reply_

_The girl giggled before sitting herself down on the bed beside Naruto, "My name is Kagome Tashio, my brother said that you were Naruto Uzumaki"_

_"Y…Yes" Naruto nodded his head "Where am I?"_

_"You are within the Tashio clan compound, Naruto-kun. My brother and I found you three nights ago outside of an alley. Inuyasha, my half-brother asked his mother to heal your injuries since she is a medic-nin.Sesshoumaru, my older brother, and I went to see the Hokage and ask him if you could stay with us and he said yes, so welcome to the family, Naruto"_

_Kagome leaned over and hugged the blond boy whose eyes looked like they will fall out of their sockets._

_"Family…?" Whispered Naruto_

_"Yes. Family, Naruto."_

_The two kids turned towards the door to see an older male with waist length silver hair held in a high ponytail, gold eyes that held warmth and kindness. He was dressed in a dark blue pants and a white long sleeve.On each of his cheeks were jagged blue stripes._

_"Tou-san" Kagome yelled out as she ran towards the man and jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around her father's neck._

_Touga chuckled, "Morning princess. Go and wake up your brother, Inuyasha and tell Sesshoumaru to stop training and go eat breakfast."_

_"Okay Tou-san." Kagome jumped down to her feet and turned towards the bed, "I'll see in the kitchen Naruto."_

_With that, said Kagome raced off to wake her half-brother up before getting her older brother from the Dojo._

_Naruto watched as the girl, Kagome and her father hugged each other. He clutched at the blankets tightly'So that's how families greet each other in the mornings.' He stared as Kagome ran out of the room to get her brothers after telling him that she would see him in the kitchen._

_Touga walked towards the bed and sat down beside the blond boy, "Naruto"_

_Naruto turned to look at the man, "Y...Yeah"_

_Touga smiled gently at the young boy, "You are a part of the Tashio clan now, alright, so that would make you my son as well. My oldest son, Sesshoumaru, my other son Inuyasha and my daughter, Kagome were the ones to have found you. My little Kagome, she cannot stand to see other people in pain or hurt, so she likes to take care of them. Kagome is a very sweet girl, any-waysKagome has already voiced that she would be your best friend/sister and she will help you get strong. She was the one to have taken care of you during your unconscious state."_

_Naruto blinked at what the man said, "Why? I mean why would she stick up for me or take care of me?"_

_"So people will stop hurting you of course." Touga chuckled remembering what his little princess said just last night at dinner._

_Naruto looked at Touga confused._

_Seeing Naruto's confused look Touga smiled, "She said that you need to become the future Hokage so every-one would stop putting people down and beating them up for being different. She said that it is stupid to want to beat some-one up because they are different."_

_"Hokage…?" Naruto whispered_

_Touga grinned and lifted the boy out of bed, "Common little one, your clothes are in the closest there. Some-one will come up here after your done to show you to the kitchen."_

_Naruto nodded his head, "Um"_

_Touga turned and faced the boy, "What is Naruto?"_

_"You said that I am going to be a son of yours…?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So does that mean that I can call you Otou-san?" Naruto looked down at the ground clenching his fist_

_Touga' eyes widened before they softened and a smile formed on his lips and he hugged the little boy, "Of course Naruto, my Sochi."_

_Naruto returned the hug and started crying into the man's chest as Touga rubbed his back._

**_...END..._**

Touga smiled, Yep his son was working hard to fulfill Kagome's hopes of him becoming Hokage so every-one will stop disrespecting him and start to respect him as a member of the village and a true ninja of Konoha. Not that the villagers had much of a choice any more. Kagome was quite the spitfire.

If anyone even looked at Naruto the wrong way in front of her than she would have beatenhim or her up regardless of age, size or the level of skill they are on, it didn't matter to her, they picked on her brother and they are dead. No questions about it.

Touga turned his golden gaze to the blond boy who was talking excitedly with Sesshoumaru.

'Soon Naruto we will introduce you and Kagome to Akumagakure.'

Turning Touga smiled widened when his attention landed on his daughter. She was quite special though the circumstances concerning her birth was a mistake but it was a mistake he would gladly make again if given a second chance to do it over. He would never regret Kagome, she was the only one to get Sesshoumaru to smile and loosen up.She was his only daughter and he loved her very much. She was his little princess and the Tashio clan's pride and joy and nothing will ever make him stop loving her or regretting her birth.

Touga closed his eyes remembering that one moment of weakness where he took his first wife to his bed. She had just returned after a mission, he, and Izayoi were having problems. Izayoiwas always on his case about some-thing or another, always yelling about how he should not let Setsuna still live here, in the Tashio clan, when she was not family.

He tried to explain to her that Setsuna was still the mother of his heir, she was and still is his best friend and is still a part of the Tashio clan and will remain here even when she takes another male to her bed or as a mate.

Izayoi was not pleased and had stormed out of the Tashio compound that night really upset. She did not understand why Touga could not just kick Setsuna out.

It was no secret that Izayoi was jealous of Setsuna and had insecurities about her-self. Every-one knew it and stayed away from the human female not wanting to be caught up in her dramas. They all taught that Izayoi was in the wrong in her thinking, Setsuna was a part of the Tashio clan since way before Izayoi was even born and they thought that Izayoi should just keep her nasty comments to herself, because Setsuna was and will still be their lady even though she is no longer married to Touga.

Setsuna on the other hand hid her disgust for Izayoi and her comments behind a mask of politeness. She saw the way Izayoi was acting and she did not like it.

Touga was a mess whenever Izayoi would act like a spoiled brat, he did not understand why she was doing or saying stuff like she was and was at a lose. He did not want to toss Setsuna out of the clan for she was family but he didn't Izayoi to leave either.

Setsuna had been very understanding about the situation and tried her hardest to make sure Touga was alright and being taken care of when she wasn't around.

One day things went from talking during dinner, to desert and dancing and well one thing led to another and they ended up sleeping together and thus little Kagome was conceived.

Touga had apologized to Izayoi when she heard about the affair. He told her how sorry he was and that he had never met to hurt her.

Izayoi had accepted his apology, but now more than ever she loathed Setsuna, not only did she give birth to Touga's heir but she had also conceived him his first daughter, a daughter that she and every-one knew he wanted and Setsuna was the one to have given it to him.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Touga opened his eyes when he felt Kagome pulling at his hand,

"Common Otou-sama, we are going to be late. Inuyasha, Okaa-san, Izayoi and the rest of the clan are already at the academy"

"Okay" Touga nodded his head

Kagome smiled before turning and grabbing Naruto's hand as the two took off towards the academy.

* * *

A large group of people was waiting outside of the academy as they waited for their children to get out of the academy.

"I am so happy. I can't wait for our babies to get out."A female with waist length silver hair that held black tips and light gold eyes called out clapping her hands in excitement while a big smile formed on her lips.

Beside her Inuyasha chuckled at his step-moms childish behavior. While another female with waist length, dark brown hair and brown eyes glared at her for making such a spectacle of her-self.

"Calm down Setsuna" Touga called stopping beside her to place a gentle kiss on her cheek in greeting.

The brown haired female glared harder at Setsuna when she saw Touga kiss her.

"Hey Touga" Setsuna greeted before she saw her son standing beside Touga

"Izayoi" Touga greeted and kissed her forehead before ruffling Inuyasha's hair.

"Otou-san" Protested Inuyasha swatting at his father's hand.Touga chuckled at him

"Sesshoumaru, my son" Setsuna embraced the taller demon

"Hello mother" Sesshoumaru placed a kiss upon his mothers forehead before his eyes hardened as they landed on the human that seem to loath his mother, "Izayoi" He greeted in a clipped tone than he turned towards his brother, and grinned "Inuyasha"

Inuyasha returned the grin and waved at Sesshoumaru, "Glad you could make it, bro"

"I wouldn't miss this day for any-thing, little brother"

Inuyasha nodded his head, "So how are things in Akumagakure?"

"They are fine, why do you ask?" Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha with a raised brow

"Nothing, really, I was just wondering…" Inuyasha was interrupted when his mother placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha stop talking"

Inuyasha stared at his mother, "But Okaa-san, I wanted to make…"

Once again he was cut off by a glare from his mother.

"Okay Okaa-san" Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest and glanced at Sesshoumaru, sighing, before looking at the academy in front of them.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the human. 'Wench'

Sensing his anger Setsuna placed a hand on her son's shoulder, "Let it go Sochi"

Sesshoumaru sighed softly looking into the light gold of his mother's eyes while nodding his head at her.

"Yes mother"

* * *

Kagome looked around the class and sighed quietly mostly every-one was finished with the test and so far every-one passed. The one who had already passed the test were all sitting on one side of the class talking amongst themselves, well the girls were giggling very annoyingly and high in pitch.

Naruto was sitting beside her, taking the seat in the middle, leaving one seat open near the window. Kagome yawned bored with waiting for her turn to take the test.

Naruto was busy talking to some person in front of him that she didnot know and she had a feeling he didn't know who the person was either.

Sighing Kagome shook her head, 'I wonder where that Uchiha is, his late.'

"Hey Kagome, Naruto" A males voice spoke up

Kagome and Naruto turned and saw boy around Naruto's age with spiked back bluish-black hair and ebony black eyes. The aforementioned duo smiled as the Uchiha took his usual seat beside Naruto

"Hey Sasuke" They called in unison

"How are you?" Kagome asked looking at the slightly older boy.

"Fine, you guys?" Sasuke glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eyes before turning to look at Naruto.

"I'm fine." Called Naruto grinning

"I am too" Kagome smiled "Sesshou-Aniki is here. Is Itachi going to come?"

"Hmm, yeah, he told father, and the hokage that he wasn't going to take any mission today because he wanted to be here to congratulate us on becoming genin's." Sasuke smiled at his friends

"That's great" Kagome and Naruto, grinned.

A yell made the three friends turn to the culprit and saw Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno pushing their way through people while they exchanged insults to each other.

"Sasuke-kun" They yelled running over to their table.

Kagome glared at the females as they made their way over to the table, taking no heed of her they shoved her to the ground.

Kagome not expecting to be pushed out of her chair much less shoved, hard, might she add, tumbled off her chair and met the hard, cold, ground of the academy floor.

"Ow" Kagome moaned her feet twitching as she glared at the two wenches that had shoved her off her chair quite unceremoniously.

"Kagome" Called Naruto and Sasuke as they both stood up.

"Watch where you guys go" Yelled Naruto as he helped his sister to her feet.

"Uh, we didn't see her sitting there, her being so short and all" Called pinky

Kagome bristled at the jab to her height so what if she was shorter than most her age it did not mean they could insult her so.

"Hmm, I would be surprise if you could see any-thing at all what with your big forehead and all" Called Kagome coldly as she brushed off the dirt from her outfit.

"Shut up runt, you can't make fun of Sakura that is my job."

"Whatever losers" Kagome snorted as she settled herself back into her seat

"You brat" They yelled

"Ino, Sakura, go take your seats, Naruto"

"Yea, Iruka-sensei?"

"It's your turn"

Naruto cheered and went into the room.

* * *

Sasuke glanced at the younger girl "You alright?"

Kagome smiled "Yep, I just don't enjoy being shoved"

"Right or people making fun of your height"

Kagome nodded her head just as Naruto stepped out with a grin waving his forehead protector with the thumbs up. Kagome returned the gesture while Sasuke smirked at his friend.

"Sasuke" Called Iruka

"Good luck" Whispered Kagome

"Thanks, the same to you" Sasuke smiled before walking into the room as well.

* * *

Kagome sighed and placed her head in her hands watching as the doors opened after several minutes and saw Sasuke walk out calmly with a smirk, and held up his forehead protector to show her with a nod.

Kagome smiled at him as he sat beside Naruto who was talking to Hinata.

"Kagome" Called Iruka

Shaking her head at Naruto's cheering Kagome stood up and followed Iruka.

"Now Kagome, the test is quite simple, to pass all you have to do is do the clone jutsu" Called Iruka

Kagome smiled and nodded her head and bring her hands together she executed the hand seals 'Tiger, ox, boar, dog' and with the last seal a puff sounded and standing beside her was a perfect clone.

"Very well done Kagome" Called Iruka "You pass as well, here is your hitae-iti wear it with pride."

Kagome smiled and grabbed her forehead protector she ran out of the room to show Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

"Cute. How old is she, she's younger than most isn't she or is she just short for her age?"

"Mizuki, let Kagome hear you say that and she will beat you up or have her older brother and Itachi-san beat you up. But yea she is younger than the rest by three years, making her nine."

"Well than I will leave the rest up to you, Iruka" With that Mizuki disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Iruka stood up and walked out of the testing room and into the classroom so he could address the kids that passed the test.

* * *

"Hey let's play a trick on the clan" Called Naruto

"What?" Called Sasuke and Kagome

"Yeah we could..."

Naruto began to whisper some-thing to Kagome and Sasuke who smiled and nodded just as Iruka walked into the room.

* * *

"Alright, all of you congratulations on passing the graduation test. You will meet here tomorrow to meet your squad and your sensei. You are all dismissed."

Kagome, Naruto and Sasuke all stood up and headed for the doors.

* * *

"Kagome, Naruto" Called Setsuna

"Kaa-san" they called.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke"

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Aniki" Called Sasuke smiling

"So how did you guys do?" Asked Inuyasha curiously

"Well" Called Naruto shuffling his feet with his hands behind his back

"Um" Sasuke hid a smirk when he saw the Tashio clan exchange worried looks with his parents and his brother before they all bought worried looks back towards them.

The two boys glanced at Kagome who was staring sadly at her parents.

Setsuna covered her mouth as she glanced at her daughter's face. Touga and Inuyasha looked at wach-other while Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow having detected the slight rising of Naruto and Sasuke's mouth.

"Kagome" Whispered Setsuna

The Uchiha's glanced at Kagome before looking at the other two boys.

"We passed" Yelled Kagome

Setsuna eyes widened in shock before she squealed and hugged her daughter/ Kagome laughed as she return her mother hug happily.

Touga and Inuyasha blinked before they smiled. Sesshoumaru smirked.

Sasuke and Naruto laughed at the looks they were getting.

"Geez little brother trying to kill me with a heart attack" Itachi called with a smirk

"No, we were just playing" Sasuke hugged his parents

"Well you had us very worried" Called Mikoto

"Sorry" Smiled Sasuke

"Alright, let us go out and celebrate." Called Inuyasha

"Okay, but no ramen" Called Kagome as she jumped onto Inuyasha's back and tugged at his ears.

"Hey" Inuyasha protested before he sighed "Keh, no ramen" he agreed

"So where do you three want to go?"

_

* * *

_

**_Next day_**

_

* * *

_

"I hope we are on the same team." Called Kagome

"Yeah" The two boys echoed

"Sasuke-kun" Yelled the two annoying girls as once again Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno made their appearance pushing, shoving and insulting each other while they made their way towards their table.

However, this time the person they shoved was none other than Naruto who was standing up at the time while trying to search for Hinata Hyuga. He fell over and landed on his head.

Kagome glared at the wenches angry that once again they had caused someone to get hurt because of their obsessive-ness with the young Uchiha.

Standing up Kagome leveled an icy glare that she had learned from her older brother Sesshoumaru, on the girls.

"What the hell is your problem, everyday you two have the same stupid, endless, bickering about who gets to sit beside Sasuke when you and every-one already knows damn well that Naruto and I have sat beside Sasuke since starting the academy. So for once in your pathetic lives, what don't you and the rest of the 'Uchiha Sasuke fan-club' take a hint and leave him alone. He does not appreciate you people hounding and stalking him. And the next time you unintentionally or intentionally run any-one over because of you stupid-ness and blind-ness I will beat your asses into bloody pulp." Kagome rose her fist "Now leave before I change my mind and beat you up anyways"

Ino and Sakura took off not wanting to deal with the Tashio girl.

Kagome chuckled and reached over and helped her brother off the ground.

"Thanks Gome" Naruto grinned

"No problem"

Sasuke snorted in amusement, "And thanks for finally getting those leeches away from me Kags."

Kagome turned to look at the Uchiha and smiled shyly at him with a dust of pink tinting her pale cheeks. "My pleasure, no one hurts Naruto and gets away with it."

Sasuke smirked when he say the light pink blush on the young Tashio's cheeks.

* * *

"Alright every-one. Get to your seats. And I will announce the teams."

Iruka looked at the classroom filled with the graduates while looking at the paper with the genins name and squad number.

Once every-one was sitting, Iruka began.

"Alright, each squad will have three members to a squad except for one that one will consist of four members.

So let us begin…

* * *

Team 1: Akitoki Hojo, Eri Yuki, and Jade Yuki

* * *

Team 2: Bankotsu Ryuu, Jakotsu Ryuu, and Hakudoushi Kumo

* * *

Team 3: Tohru Saki, Kisa Take, and Kaoru Takahashi

* * *

Team 4: Hikaru Kazuma, Yuka Kawasaki, and Yuki Kawasaki

* * *

Team 5: Akago Kumo, Jin Kaze, Elie Tsuchi

* * *

Team 6: Tenji Akiko, Akito Tsume, Kido Kurama

* * *

Team 7: Kagome Tashio, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki-Tashio, and Sakura Haruno

* * *

Team 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame

* * *

Team 9: Akira Natsume, Haru Narumi, and Shiori Tala

* * *

Team10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi

* * *

"Well that's your teammates so get use to it and there are no switching teams."

Iruka turned and looked at the door as a knock was heard.

"Enter"

The door slid opened to reveal nine jounin'.

"You guys are early" Commented the academy teacher

"Well grab your squads and you can leave"

All the teams except for team seven left.

"Uh, team 7, I guess you can go off and eat your lunch here if you want while you wait for your sensei."

"Okay" Called Kagome

* * *

**Several hours later**

* * *

"What the hell is taking our sensei so long? What is his problem?" Ranted Naruto as he threw his legs onto a table and crossed his arms behind his head

"Calm down Naru-kun. Besides I have a feeling I know who our sensei is." Kagome's eye twitched

"Really, who?" Asked Naruto while he, Sasuke, and Sakura turned to look at her

"Eh, who else would be our sensei but that no good, lazy, no sense of ever being on time, hentai…"

"Kakashi" They all said in unison minus Sakura who blinked at them.

"Now Kagome that is not very nice"

Team 7 turned to look at the laid-back jounin who was sitting on Iruka's table with his arms and legs crossed.

"Kakashi" The three called

"So you are our sensei, aren't you?" Called Naruto

"Of course I am. I requested to have you as my squad, seven years ago. Hm, the day Naruto went to live within the Tashio compound."

"You were in the office with Sarutobi-sama?"

"Yep. I for one loved your brother's speech" The jounin smiled and patted the young girls head. "Well come on let's go."

* * *

"Alright, introduce your-self. Tell every-one your likes, dislikes, dreams. Hobbies, ambitions, whatever." Kakashi called looking at his students a bored expression on his face.

"But Kakashi-sensei you already know all of our likes and dislikes and every-thing" Called Naruto

"Sakura doesn't" Called Kakashi "Tell you what I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are none of your business, as for my dreams…I have a few hobbies" All of team seven sweat-dropped

"Alright, well my name Naruto Uzumaki-Tashio, I was taken in by the Tashio when I was five, I love Ramen and I eat it every-day with Inu-nii. I like to train with Kag-chan, Sasu-teme, and Inuyasha when his not busy. Um, let's see oh yeah I am going to be the best Hokage ever. "

Kagome smiled at her brother.

"Alright, you" Kakashi pointed to pinky.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I like…" every-one glanced at her curious when she stopped to see her blushing and looking at Sasuke.

Kakashi rolled his only visible eyes while Naruto blinked and Kagome glared. Sasuke snorted and turned his head.

"And my dreams for the future are to…" Another pause and a darker red Sakura.

Kagome's glare turned deadly just imagining what the rabid fangirl was thinking.

"My hobbies are shopping, washing my hair and uh watching Sasuke train."

Sasuke glared at Sakura. and Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Stalker" Whispered Kagome knowing that the only place and time that Sasuke trained was in the mornings with her, Naruto, and Inuyasha. In the afternoon with her, Naruto, and Shisui and in the evenings with her, Naruto and Itachi when he gets back from missions and the places they trained were the Tashio clan private training grounds or within the Uchiha clan private training grounds. No one was allowed into those training grounds unless accompanied by a member of the clan and none of them had ever brought Sakura with them.

"I am not" Yelled Sakura referring to Kagome's statement

"You are too, how did you get within the private training grounds belonging to the Tashio clan and the Uchiha clan?" Called Naruto

"Can we get back on topic?" Kakashi sighed shaking his head turning to face his pink haired student "Is there more you would like to add?"

"Uh, yeah. I hate Kagome" Yelled Sakura

Kagome turned her head slowly to look at Sakura and blinked slowly before a cold smirk graced her lips. "The feeling mutual forehead girl"

Sakura screeched and made a move to attack the younger girl when Kakashi cleared his throat. "Moving on"

Sasuke snorted, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like training, sparing with Kag-chan and Naru-baka. Hanging out with them when we have time. Spending time with Itachi when his not busy on missions. I want to help Naru-baka reach his goal, become the best shinobi. When i am older i will take..." Sasuke glanced at Kagome from the coner of his eye to see that she was watching clouds with a content smile. He couldn't help the smile that graced his lips or the softening of his eyes as he looked at the ground in front of him.

'I want to take Kagome as my wife' he thought

Kakashi who saw the look he gave the younger couldn't help the knowing smile.

"Yes" Kakashi called "What will you take?"

"A wife and continue the Uchiha bloodline" Called Sasuke while silently adding, 'and the Tashio bloodline as well'

He never noticed the twitching of Kagome's ears or the small smile that blossomed across the young Inu-youkai's lips.

"Okay" Kakashi turned and looked at the last member of his squad.

"My name is Kagome Tashio. I like the same things Naruto and Sasuke like for instance training and sparing. I like hanging out with Sesshoumaru whenever he is here. Spending time with Itachi and bugging him to teach us some-thing is always fun. Teasing Mr. Toad man whenever his around. Just having fun when I'm not training. Get a mate, when i am older." Kagome turned her head, 'Get Sasuke as my mate' She thought silently

Kakashi nodded his head, "All right than. Tomorrow our first training begins."

"Huh what training?" Asked Sakura

"Survival training" Kakashi stood up and made to leave but stopped and faced his new squad, "And whatever you do, do not eat breakfast, you might lose it." With that, said Kakashi vanished.

"We have to go. See you tomorrow Sasuke!" Called Kagome as her and Naruto turned to head towards the Tashio compound

"Bye Kagome, Naruto"

"See ya Sasuke" Called Naruto with a wave

Sasuke took off turned the Uchiha clan before Sakura could open her mouth and with a sigh, Sakura turned and left as well.

* * *

_Well that's that._

_Sorry if it seems rushed, but i was rushing to get this chapter done before the storm hits and the power goes off, well if the power goes off i wanted this chapter done.Well if it does seem rushed i'll go over it and repost the story depending on what the review say. So R and R and tell me what you think._

_Flamers/ flames aren't welcomed..._

_Kagi-chan_


	3. Having fun, passing and a great sorrow

**Disclaimer:** I wish i owned than life will be easy

* * *

**Chapter 3:** _Having fun, passing and a great sorrow_

* * *

Kagome sat silently against the tree as she watched Sasuke and Naruto mock spar while they waited for their teacher and Sakura.

The padding of feet reached her sensitive ears, turning slightly she watched as their pink haired teammate entered the clearing.

"Sasuke-kun" She called in a high pitched voice causing Kagome to cringe and release a small hiss of pain.

"Fuckin banshee" hissed Kagome as she rubbed her aching ears.

Sakura paused to shoot a glare at the young Inu demoness. "Shut up you stupid brat. Babies like you belong at home." sneered the pink haired girl.

Kagome's eyebrows ticked dangeriously as her eyes narrowed to slits and red started seeping into the corner of her eyes. "Well at least i'm not some stupd, idiotic fangirl who thinks that she can be a good Kunoichi while being as weak as you are drooling after Sasuke" growled Kagome who had mentally added 'my' before saying the younger Uchiha's name.

"I am not weak. I am stronger than you are" hissed Sakura as her face flushed an angry red color.

"In your dreams" Called Kagome as she turned her head away with crossed arms.

Naruto and Sasuke rose an eyebrow at Sakura's statement.

"Highly unlikely that you are stronger than Kagome, Sakura!" Called Naruto

"Oh yeah and what would you know, moron" Scowled Sakura as she glared at the blond pre-teen.

"Don't call him that!" Sneered Kagome glaring at the pink haired girl for her comment to her brother. "Naruto is not a moron."

Sakura turned her glare back towards Kagome. After a while Kagome stood up ignoring the angry huff from the other female as she walked over towards the two males.

"Let's spar while we wait for Kakashi-sensei knowing him he is going to be late." She called.

"That sounds good! Dattebayo!" Cheered Naruto as he jumped to his feet.

"Hn. Everyone for themselves, mock battle?" Asked Sasuke standing up and shaking off his leg "Or one on one?"

"Everyone for themselves!" Called Kagome and Naruto

Sasuke smirked at them and nodded, "Alright!"

Sakura jumped up, "I wanna play too!" she called latching heerself on Sasuke's arm. "Please Sasuke-kin, can i play!" she exclaimed batting her eyelashes at the stoic Uchiha.

Scoffing Sasuke pulled his arms away from the clinging fangirl, "Stay away from me, Sakura!"

Kagome glared at the pink haired girl while her beast raged inside her head.

**'Who the hell does that wench think she is touching our future mate that way.'**

_'...' _Kagome stayed silent, though agreeing with her beast.

**'You should teach that bitch not to touch what is ours'**

_'Hn'_ Kagome inclined her head

**'Make that...that 'thing' know it's place which is far beneath us'**

Kagome looked at the two boys with an evil grin which they caught and both took a step back in fear. It was never a good thing when she grinned like that, it meant pain, and alot of it.

"Fine."

Sakura and the two boys stared at Kagome.

"But Kagome..." Called Naruto

Kagome waved Naruto off before turning to stare at their pink haired teammate. "If you think you can '_play'_ with the big dogs but just remember, dogs bite!" she called snapping her teeth at the pink haired girl who took a step back in fright at the sight of the younger girl's fangs.

Sakura mentally shook off her fears, "I'm not scared of you. Your just a puppy."

Kagome's eyes hardened, "Yeah, well this puppy is going to bite off your head, wench."

"Okay. Calm down Kagome!" Called Naruto

Sasuke walked over and rubbed Kagome's ears trying to calm the angered dog princess down. It worked. Kagome released a contented growl at the treatment that her future mate was giving her.

Sasuke let a small smirk grace his features as Kagome leaned more into his hand._'She will be my wife when were older! I should ask her out before some other boy does._' At that thought Sasuke's gaze darkened _'No one is going to take Kagome from me, least off all a weak, loser who won't be able to handle her feral nature' _Sasuke's possessive thoughts were put on hold when Naruto's voice broke it.

"So are we going to start or are you two love birds just going to stand around" sniggered Naruto as he watched Sasuke's eyes glare at him while Kagome's narrowed in disapproval.

"Naaaarutooo, how could you?" Whined Kagome as she inwardly whimpered _'No, how could Naruto do this to me. I loved the attention Sasuke was giving me. Brother dearest is going to pay for interupting my time with Sasuke. Oh yes he is.' _Kagome turned her head when she heard a disgusted scoff and the shifting of fabrics.

Turning her head she glared at the female that was trying to hold on to Sasuke's arm while said Uchiha was trying to get out of her hold.

"Hey Haruno, I thought you wanted to '_play_' so let's get this game started, ne?"

Sakura glared at the younger girl, **"The bitch is going down, CHA!" **Yelled inner Sakura

Kagome turned and walked away followed by the two boys.

...

Unknown to all of them was the eyes that was staring at them from the trees. 'Hm'

...

Kagome moved into the stance that she prefected long ago after many grueling spare sessions with Sesshoumaru when she was younger. It was the prefect stance when you were unsure if your opponent will strike you first or wait, so a simple shift of her leg or her arms she could either be in a defense position or ready in an offensive position, where her arms would be in close range of her weapons.

Sasuke bent his knees a bit and moved his hands to hover near his holster.

Naruto, who was trained by Inuyasha when they were younger picked up some of his fighting tactics; the brashness. So his hands automatically went to his holsters.

Kagome saw this and shook her head, 'Naruto needs to learn to be patient.' turning she glanced at the other female of their squad.

Sakura was just standing there looking very out of place. She was just standing there, doing nothing, while looking at Sasuke.

"Alright" Called Naruto "GO"

With that being said, Naruto, Sasuke and Kagome charged at each other.

Pulling out a kunai Naruto threw it towards his sister's shoulder trying to pin Kagome to the tree that was right behind her. Seeing this Kagome ducked and tossed a shuirken at Sasuke's exposed back. Sensing the attack Sasuke dodged and flipped over Naruto, kicking the back of his head as he went.

Naruto growled as he got to his feet, glaring at the smirking Sasuke.

Kagome ran towards Sakura who was staring at Sasuke and punched her, not too hard since she didn't want to kill the annoying bitch, well not yet anyways.

Sakura glared at the younger female, "What was that for you bitch!" snapped Sakura

"You said you wanted to _'play'_ with us so do something instead of just standing there." growled Kagome as she grabbed a kunai and deflected the four that was heading towards her. Turning on her heels Kagome tossed the kunai that she held at Sasuke which were followed by two other while she flew two shurikens towards Naruto who was cgarging forward, presumably to punch her.

Sasuke side stepped the first Kunai before deflecting the others while Naruto flipped over the two shurikens.

They continued to go at it for another hour, occassionately Kagome would throw kunai and shurikens in Sakura's direction causing her to shriek and fall to the ground.

Jumping away from each other the three brought their hands together intent on creating some handseals to perform jutsu's when a puff of smoke appeared.

Sakura stared at the smoke with slight fear, not knowing if the person was going to be a friend or a foe.

* * *

Kakashi stared at the three below him, impressed. He watched them train together when they were younger but nothing to the extent that they were going at it now. He was very proud to call them his team, that is if they can pass his test. Kakashi smirked and performed a handseal before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

When the smoke vanished, Kakashi smiled at the four genins.

"Hey"

Sakura breathed a sigh before glaring at her teacher, "YOUR LATE! YOU MADE ME STAY HERE FOR FOUR HOURS WITH THAT BITCH!" yelled Sakura

Kagome hissed as she bought a hand up to rub her poor abused ears.

Sasuke and Naruto looked worriedly at Kagome.

"Kagome-chan, Daijoubu desu ka?" Asked Sasuke as he stared at her.

"Hai, daijoubu desu!" Whispered Kagome as the red slowly receded from her eyes.

Kakashi 'hmp' softly as he watched the small Inuyoukai-hime shake her head before he turned to look at his pink haired teammate when she muttered something about 'evil demons' and 'stealing 'my' Sasuke-kun'

Kagome blinked her eyes willing the headache to leave while Naruto rubbed her ears trying to soothe frazzled nerves turning Kagome glanced at Naruto than to Sasuke before leaning in and whispered something to them with an evil smirk. After hearing what Kagome had to say the two boys also started smiling the same way Kagome had just been doing.

Sakura glared at Kagome but wisely kept her mouth shut this time.

As soon as Kakashi turned to say something Kagome, Naruto and Sasuke threw eight shuriken and Kunai each towards Kakashi, but Kakashi having known them for as long as he had knew what they were going to do and dodged them all, but what our favorite preverted sensei forgot to take in to account was that they knew him just as well and knew that he would dodge their attack that's why they had two parts. So as soon as Kakashi had dodge all of the weapons, he did not have enough time to dodge the jutsu's that was heading straight at him.

" Kaze no Yaiba" Called Naruto

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu" Called Sasuke

"Raiton: Hiraishin" Called Kagome

Kakashi nearly shrieked when the attacks hit him.

With a great **'boom'** dirt flew up and circled around the area. When the dirt settled down enough to see, team 7 looked in the direction Kakashi should have been only to see a log.

"No way" called Naruto with a pout

"Damn he got away" cursed Sasuke

"Hmp" Kagome crpssed her arms over her chest.

Sakura started freaking out thinking that they blew up their sensei, "YOU STUPID BITCH YOU BLEW UP OUR SENSEI. NOW WE WILL NEVER PASS."

Kagome glared at the pink haired girl. "Anata wa baka desu ka?"

**"I AM NOT STUPID! BITCH." **yelled Sakura

Kakashi teleported between the two females. "You both need to calm down. Sakura you need to stop picking fights with Kagome. Let's get started. Today's test, you need to retrieve these bells from me."

"But there is only three bells." called Sakura

"Yes the one without the bell will be tied to this stump and will not get any lunch. You guys have til 12 ti get the bells if you fail you will all fail and be sent back to academy."

Kagome, Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other before looking at Sakura who was clenching her fist.

'Most likely shes thinking that if she fails the test she'd be seperated from Sasuke.' scoffing Kagome turned her head away arrgantly tossing her head, 'As if she could compete with me. Sasuke will be mine there is no if's and or buts about it.' she thought smugly.

"So the test starts now!" Called Kakashi

...

Kagome, Sasuke and Naruto vanished, Naruto grabbed Sakura much to Sakura's annoyance.

Kagome formed four clones, disguising three of them to look like her teammates.

...

"Let go of me Naruto" scowled Sakura

Naruto released the hold he had on Sakura and watched as she fell to the ground with an uninterested gaze before he looked at Kagome.

"So what's the plan?"

"We should attack together, though we are strong seperately we are more formidable together." called Sasuke

"Right. My thoughts exactly. So this is what we will do..." Kagome called

...

'Hm. clones' Kakashi thought before he narrowly avoided being kicked in the face by Naruto.

Skidding backwards Kakashi was force to backflip when Sasuke appeared throwing a fire ball jutsu at him. Senseing an attack coming from behind him Kakashi leapt into the tree branch above him.

Kagome smirked as she spotted her sensei standing on the branch below her. Reaching into her holster Kagome tossed several kunai at him. She growled when it was revealed to have been a clone. Jumping down to stand beside her male teammates she scanned the clearing.

A scream pierced the clearing. The three glanced at each other before shrugging.

"Most likely a genjutsu." called Sasuke

* * *

"Setsuna!" Called Touga as he raced through the trees faliing to his knees beside his first love and best friend.

A whimper escaped the female Inuyoukai's throat "To...Touga"

"What happened?" he demanded eyes tinting red "Who did this to you?"

"Izayoi" she whispered "That witch" Setsuna hissed as her eyes clenched shut in pain, fangs bared.

Touga placed his hands over the gaping whole in Setsuna chest capacity, trying to stop the blood from flowing. 'Izayoi what have you done!'

"To...Touga, protect...Kagome...Iz...a..yoi...trying...to...kill...Kagome" Setsuna took in a shuddering breath. "She...is working...with Ryukotsusei" Setsuna wheezed and released a hacking cough, blood spraying all over her white kimono.

"Hang on Setsuna!" whispered Touga as he picked her up and raced towards the compound.

* * *

Sesshoumaru placed a hand over his chest and released a breath. "Wha...what is this feeling. Mother!"

Sesshoumaru bolted up from his chair and took off back towards Konoha. Whatever was going on, he knew one thing for sure, his beloved mother was hurt and in great pain.

* * *

Kagome grinned at the boys who smirked in triumph. They had managed to trick Kakashi using a genjutsu. What he saw was the three looking at a flyer that said the newest 'Icha Icha' books were here and when Kakashi saw that he had automatically taken off towards the bookstore forgetting about the test. As soon as Kakashi had made it to the 'store' he saw that all the copies were gone. Kakashi became all depressed and left himself open for an attack. Kagome had dispelled the genjutsu, the two boys tackled Kakashi and Kagome grabbed the bells.

Throughout all 0f this Sakura was still unconcious from seeing Sasuke's head on the ground after Kakashi pulled his inner decapitation technique.

Kakashi smiled at the three, "Well done. You pass!"

Just than Sakura awoke and heard that they passed and started cheering.

All of a sudden Kagome gasp and placed a hand over her heart and whimpered.

"Nani, daijoubu desu ka, Kagome-chan?" Called Naruto as he placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Iie" cried out Kagome as she stared at Naruto with watery eyes. "Kaa-san" she yelled as she bolted towards the village

"What's going on?" Asked Kakashi worried for the youngest member of his squad.

Naruto wide eyes looked at Kakashi, "When a Inuyoukai is born, no matter the age, they always have a bond with their Okaa-san. A bond that tells the pups whatever it is that there mother is feeling at the time and judging by Kagome's reaction whatever is going on with Setsuna-okaa is really bad." with that said Naruto took off back to the village with Sasuke and the others following.

Arriving at the Taishou compound they was met with the sight of Kagome bawling into her older brother's stomach as he cradled her close to his chest, running his fingers through her hair.

"Okaa-san" they heard Kagome wail as she continued to sob.

"What happened?" Asked Naruto stepping forward

"My mother killed Setsuna-okaa!" whispered Inuyasha who was leaning against a wall, bangs shadowing his eyes as his ears were pinned down to his head. He couldn't stand the sight of his baby sister crying because of something that his okaa-san did.

Naruto's eyes widened and glanced at Sesshoumaru. He knew that Sesshoumaru was closer to his mother than his father and that he truly loved his mother.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his adopted brother. His red eyes connected with wide blue eyes that began to water at the revelation. Though his mother had adopted the kit, Naruto was closer to Inuyasha. They both were quiet a like in many ways, especially their love of ramen.

Inuyasha glanced at Naruto before pushing off the wall and walking over towards him, "You alright?"

Naruto shook his head, Inuyasha reached out and pulled his brother into his arms. Naruto sobbed into Inuyasha's stomach. Setsuna was the only mother he had really ever known and now she was gone.

...

Sasuke turned and headed towards his clan as much as he wanted to stay there for Kagome and Naruto he had to tell his mother and father. They were close to setsuna while Itachi and Shisui looked out for Kagome like a little sister. They would all want to know.

...

Kakashi ushered Sakura away.

"Training is over for today. Go home!" he called before leaving to see the Hokage.

* * *

_**Kaze no Yaiba**: Blades of wind (Inuyasha taught Naruto the wind attacks)_

__

**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu:** Fire release: dragon fire technique (Taught to Sasuke by Itachi)

**Raiton: Hiraishin:** Lightning release: flying thunder god (Sesshoumaru taught this attack to Kagome)

_**...**_

_When they were younger Kagome was trained by Sesshoumaru who favors lightning attacks she is also partial to water and wind attacks having picked up a few jutsu's from Inuyasha (wind) and her mother (Water)._

_Naruto trained with Inuyasha who favors wind jutsu's, he was also already learning stuff from Jiraiya and the only one who knew were kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Sasuke._

_While Sasuke trained with Itachi with fire jutsu's._

_**...**_

_Well I hope you guys liked it. I had no plans to continue this since i was out of ideas, but than i got like 10 reviews in one day for this story. I was like woah so i decided to continue it. I was planning on stopping when Kakahi told them they were going to start training now, but i decided to continue it. I didn't plan on killing off Setsuna seeing that I liked her character and all, so fear not she's not really dead, It's like a death state, a coma if you will, sort of. _

_Anyways ff you want more. Review._

_Kagi-chan_


	4. Mission to the wave town

**Disclaimer:** I wish i owned than life will be easy

* * *

**Chapter 4: **_Mission to the wave town_

* * *

Sasuke sighed softly as he glanced at Kagome.

Every since her mom went into that coma Kagome had been distant and colder to everyone, everyone that is except for family, him, Itachi, his parents, Kakashi and Jiraiya. She was also a hundred times more protective over her friends and family then before to the point that if anyone even looks at Naruto in the wrong way she would make sire they have a first class trip to the hospitol.

He didn't have a problem with that, it's just that he missed the Kagome that would always smile, play pranks and just goof off , that's not to say she doesn't smile she does just not so much anymore. All of her family and friends tried a lot of different methods to get Kagome back to herself. That did not work, even Sesshoumaru and Itachi tried to make Kagome understand that what happened was not her fault, though they really had no reason why she woild think that what had happened to her mom was her fault at all, and that Setsuna would not want her to be so distant and cold.

After a rather horrible fight where Kagome had to be physically held back by Itachi, Sesshoumaru and Touga from murdering Sakura and some other Uchiha Sasuke fan girls who had been running off insults to the silent and deadly younger girl who remained detached until Sakura and some other girl had verbally attacked her family and Naruto that's where she had lost her calm and attacked the girl's her eyes glowing red as she did so.

Itachi, Sesshoumaru and Touga had arrived just in time to stop Kagome from impaling Sakura with her claws.

Sesshoumaru had wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from pouncing on her prey and killing it.

When they returned to the Taishou compound Touga had locked Kagome in her room and told her forcefully that they were going to have a talk after she calmed herself. They returned 20 minuted later to have the talk and after an hour Kagome had finally broken down. Sesshoumaru held her in his arms tightly as she cried while Itachi, Sasuke, Touga, Inuyasha and Naruto watched silently as she did so.

Within days all of her family and friends notice that Kagome was getting better. She smiled and laughed like she use to. Trained harder than she ever did before but everyone whom knew her was just glad to have the old Kagome back no matter the little changes that occured in her personality.

"Kagome" whispered Sasuke as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder "Kakashi said we have missions to do"

"Okay, what is it?"

"A retrieval mission, I guess"

"Hn" Kagome rose an eyebrow.

Sasuke smirked and inclined his head to the left, "Let's go" he called

Kagome smiled, "Keh"

* * *

"Lord Touga! Lord Touga!" yelled a female voice as a woman in her middle twenties ran down the halls skiding across the floor.

Touga glanced at the female demoness in front of her, "Yes what is it Sara?"

"It's Lady Setsuna, Lord TOuga she has awaken!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Touga as he bolted out of his study and headed towards the infirmary

* * *

"Sasuke I'm at point B"

"Sakura I'm at point C"

"Kagome, point D"

... a very long pause ensures before...

"Naruto I'm at point A"

"Too slow Naruto" called Kakashi

"Yah Naruto you idiot, can't you do anything right!" yelled Sakura

"Shut up bitch" growled Kagome as she rolled her eyes. 'What a lame-o mission, retrieve a cat. Stupid don't they know that i'm a dog demon we don't exactly get along well with felines that aren't demons.'

Scoffing Kagome abandoned her hiding spot and walked over towards a tree, "Here here kitty" called Kagome as her eyes scanned the trees. 'Awe there you are!' Kagome reached out and grabbed the cat as it made a move to take off.

"Here's the stupid cat. Can we just get out of here." called Kagome

"We have to report to Hokage first to see if there is anymore mission.."

"what mission!" exclaimed Kagome "This hardly qualifies as a mission. What we are doing are so lame" she complained

"Yeah, when are we going to do the fun stuff" called Naruto

"Agreed" whispered Sasuke

"Why don't you three take it up with the Hokage!" called Kakashi

"Fine" called Naruto

* * *

Entering the Hokage's office team 7 returned the cat to the owner who strangled the poor feline with her over ethusiastic hug while rubbing her her face against Tora's fur who was struggling to get free.

"No wonder the cat left" whispered Kagome as Sasuke and Naruto nodded their agreements.

"Well done team 7, for your next mission, we have several possible choices. You can babysit the cheif conselors three-year-old and helping his wife do the shopping, Digging up..." The third was cut off by Naruto's yelling.

"No." Declared Naruto "I want to go on a real mission. Something hard and challenging not this little kids stuff. Come on old man."

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled getting ready to yell at the blond but was halted when Kagome cleared her throat

"Yes Sarutobi-sama could you give us a better mission than these boring task." called Kagome as she crossed her arms.

"You two are so stupid were only genins we can't do anything hard!" exclaimed Sakura as she glared at the two who returned the glare.

"Hm" The Hokage glanced at the Uchiha, "What do you have to say on the matter Sasuke? you are the only one who hasn't voiced an opinion yet."

"I agree with Kagome and Naruto." called Sasuke

Sakura's eyes widened, 'No, I just made a fool out of myself.'

**'Why can't you keep your big mouth shout, your going to ruin our chances of ever getting Sasuke as ours, cha!'**

Sakura narrowed her eyes deciding it would be the best thing if she kept her mouth shout for now.

Chuckling Sarutobi nodded his head, "Alright than your next mission is an excort mission. Your job is to excort Tazuna safely back home. This is going to be a C-rank mission."

"But Hokag..." called Iruka shocked

Holding up a hand the third stopped Iruka's speech, "It's alright, Iruka. Bring him in"

The doors opened to reveal an old man.

"What? A bunch of snot nose kids" he called taking a swig of his drink

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" called Kagome "We have to excort this druken old fool home." she continued while looking at the third with a disbelieving look in her eyes.

"And you, the little boy with that idiotic look on your face do you really expect me to believe that you are a ninja." Naruto glared at Tazuna for his comment while Kagome was being held back by Kakashi. Tazuna turned to look at the girl who had made that comment about him. "You even smaller than that idiotic boy. How old are you like eight or something?l" called Tazuna turning to stare at Kagome "Well at any rate you should watch how you speak to your elders and another thing shouldn't you be at home with your mommy, being as small as you are and all, wouldn't she be worried or something." He called like it was no big deal, never taking into consideration that she might not even have a family as he took another swig from his bottle.

Kagome glared icily at the man, barring her fangs at him. Kakashi released the hold he had on her when Naruto and Sasuke approached.

"Kagome" called Naruto as he looked at his sister his mouth that was open to yell at the old man had shut when he heard what he said to Kagome.

Looking at Naruto. "I will meet you guys at the gates. I'll get you and Sasuke's bags." Kagome turned and walked briskly out of the office shoving the drunken fool as she did so.

Naruto and Sasuke glared at the man. While Kakashi glanced at the Hokage and Iruka. Sakura was smirking cruelly at the fact that Kagome would be off crying somewhere.

Tazuna just blinked his eyes, "Hm, was it something I said?" he asked before shrugging his shoulders "Well anyways my name is Tazuna master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I am building a bridge there that would change our world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your lives."

Before anyone could comment on Tazuna's speech Naruto burst out in an angry indignation.

"Who cares, you bastard." yelled Naruto as he pointed a finger at Tazuna "Don't you even care that you hurt Kagome-chan's feelings, old man."

"Hmph." Tazuna mumbled taking another swig from his bottle.

Naruto opened his mouth to shout out something else but his mouth was promptly covered by Kakashi's hand.

"Kagome's mother is in a coma, has been for several months now and we have no idea if she will ever awake. Kagome and her older brother are taking it hard, especially Kagome." called Kakashi

"Oh" Tazuna whispered regretting his words. He nodded his head solemnly "I meant no offense and I shall apoligize to her when I see her"

"Make sure you do so!" called Sasuke coldly as he and Naruto left the office with Sakura trailing behind them.

"Boyfriends?" Asked Tazuna

"Brother and an admirer"

"The dark haired one is her..." Tazuna was interupted by Kakashi who shook his head.

"Nope his her admirer the blond is her brother, well adopted brother really."

"Ah"

...

Team 7 and Tazuna meant up with Kagome by the gates and true to his words the bridge builder apoligized for his words. Kagome had forgiven him and apologized for calling him a drunken old fool to which he laughed and said it was the truth. Kagome smiled and handed a black bag to sasuke and a dark blue one to Naruto while she shouldered her own black bag.

"Did you tell Otou-san that we were leaving?"

"No, I couldn't find him but i told one of the clansmen to tell him that we had an outside mission and to let him know." turning her head she looked at Sasuke "I also told your mother, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded his head, "Yeah I saw Itachi and he said that mother had already told him about it and that he wished us all luck on our first 'big' mission."

"Well let's head out!" called Kakashi

The genins of team 7 followed behind their leader while he walked beside Tazuna.

Sasuke and Naruto chatted with Kagome who was walking in between both of them while Sakura walked behind them glaring hatefully at Kagome's back wishing and hoping that she would explode if she glared hard enough.

...

"Kagome?" called Touga running into the main house "Naruto?"

"Touga-sama"

Touga turned and grinned, "Akio she has awoken. I have seen her, Setsuna, she's awake. Where is Kagome and Naruto, they should have already been at home. I have already sent people to retrieve Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and someone to tell the Uchiha head that Setsuna has woke from her coma."

"That is such great news Touga-sama, but I am afraid that Kagome-sama and Naruto-sama were sent on a mission along with Sasuke-sama and that pink haired girl. It's a mission that took them outside of the village."

"Setsuna really wanted to see them." Touga sighed "Nothing we can do now but wait till they get back"

Akio frowned, 'Kagome would have really wanted to be here.'

* * *

_Yes Setsuna is awake and poor Kagome and Naruto aren't going to be there to greet her. _

_I apologize if the chapter sucks! But at least it's an update. _

_Anyways a reviewer had asked for a translation to the coversation that Sasuke, Naruto and Kagome had in the previous chapter so here it is Lizzie Lyn..._

_**Sasuke to Kagome -** Daijoubu desu ka? : Are you okay?_

_**Kagome to Sasuke -** Hai, daijoubu desu : Yes, i'm okay_

_**Kagome to Sakura -** Anata wa baka desu ka : Are you stupid?_

_**Naruto to Kagome**_ _- Nani, daijoubu desu ka Kagome-chan : What? Are you okay, Kagome-chan?_

...

And as for all of my other reviewers thank you and if you have questions feel free to ask them. I won't mind answering them. NO FLAMES.

AND TO LET YOU KNOW: _The next story being updated is the Village hidden in the dark which I'm almost finished with. It would have been out sooner but I made a really BIG decision and that was to have the entire preliminaries match in that chapter along with bringing Sesshoumaru and his ANBU's to Konoha to watch the preliminary match as well as introducing Itachi, Kisame and Kimimaro. And Inuyasha and Kikyo makes a short appearance. Would that be alright or would you guys want something now, if so than I can update up to the ending of Sasuke's fight. Currently I am up to Neji and Hinata's battle...So wanna wait or do you want something now...?_

REVIEW...PLEASE...

_  
-Kagi-chan-_


	5. The demon brothers and Zabuza's appearea

**Disclaimer:** I wish i owned than life will be easy

* * *

**Chapter 5:**_ The demon brothers and Zabuza's appeareance_

* * *

Team 7 was walking along trailing behind their sensei and the bridge builder.

"Hey Gome?" called Naruto

"Hm, what is it Naruto?"

"Did you ever go to the wave country whenever you went out with Sesshoumaru?"

Sasuke glanced at her as well curious at her answer.

"Yeah. I've been" she whispered

Tazuna looked back at the little girl who looked at him briefly before turning her gaze towards the trees beside her. "Sesshoumaru wanted me to see and learn from the other countries. The wave town by far was the saddest place I have ever seen. It upset me greatly."

"Why?" asked Naruto

Kagome shook her head, "I would rather not say for you shall see for yourself once we reach."

Naruto glanced at his sister slightly before grinning and nodded his head.

* * *

"Mother" whispered Sesshoumaru as he graspe her hand tightly into her own dlightly larger ones.

"Sesshou, How are you?" Asked Setsuna.

"I am fine mother. I am glad that you are awake." He called leaning over to place a kiss upon Setsuna's forehead. "Kagome and Naruto would have loved to have seen you. Kagome has been going through a tough couple of months since you went into that coma and she had to be confined and held back several times for losing control and nearly slaughtering the villagers."

"Oh my little girl!" gasped Setsuna covering her mouth with a hand as tears formed in her eyes.

"Do not worry, mother, after Kagome-chan had a good long cry everything went back to normal, well for the most part anyways."

"Setsuna-Okaa!" came a shout as the doors opened and Inuyasha came skidding inside the room panting. "Your awake, I heard you were and came as soon as training was finish."

"Inuyasha" she called

Inuyasha grinned and walked over to the bed and hugged her.

Setsuna smiled and returned the embrace.

* * *

Kagome sighed softly as she glanced at the sky.

_'splash'_

Kagome glanced down at her feet and narrowed her eyes when she saw that she had stepped into a puddle and had just gotten the bottom of her left pant all wet. 'Something is wrong here. It has not rain here so where did this puddle come from...unless...'

Kagome broke out of her thoughts when she heard Naruto tell her to hurry up.

Glancing up Kagome saw that everyone had stopped walking and were staring at her. Taking a last minute look at the puddle Kagome ran over towards the group to stand in between of Naruto and Sasuke.

"What were you looking at?" asked Kakashi glancing at Kagome before looking at the puddle

"Nothing." she called "Let's go!"

"Hm" Kakashi glanced at the puddle silently for a second before urging everyone forward.

After five minutes of walking Kagome stopped hearing a sound, turning around she watched in horror as two men raced towards Kakashi with chains, before she could utter a cry of warning the two men had wrapped the chains around Kakashi's body and yanked, tearing Kakashi a part.

"Kakashi-sensei" shierked Sakura

Kagome's eyes bled red as her beast howled and raged behind it's cage.

Sasuke not wasting any time engaged one of the two men in a fight, glancing at Naruto who was standing in front of Tazuna with a kunai raised ready to defend the old man while Sakura was standing off to the side, trembling in fear while staring at what appeared to be their sensei's remains.

Hearing growling he turned to look at his secret love, Kagome. He could tell that she was about to snap.

"Bastards" growled Kagome as she ran forward, claws extended.

Sasuke ducked under the strike of the sword while Kagome slammed her fist into the other guys face causing him to stumble back.

Glaring at his opponent who had leapt over him Sasuke watched as he tried to attack Tazuna only to be sent flying back by Naruto's kick. Smirking Sasuke pulled his arm back and sent a punch into the guys back causing him to collapse on all fours.

Kagome sent out a round house kick at her opponent at the same time that Sasuke had punched his opponent causing the guy that Kagome hit to trip over Sasuke's opponent and they both fell heavily towards the ground.

The two demon brothers stood glaring at the brats that they were fighting and had no time to dodge there next move.

Kagome and Sasuke both ran forward and punched the guy that they were fighting making them hit the tree that was behind them.

Raising her clawed hands Kagome glowered at them.

"I am going to kill you for what you have done to Kakashi." she growled angriy but before she could plunge her claws into the mens chest Kakahi appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulder, hugging her tightly to his chest.

"It's okay Kagome. I am fine." he whispered into her ear.

"Kakashi-sensei" called several voices

"Kaishi-kun, your alright" whimpered Kagome as she turned atound and buried her face into the older man's chest. The man she had known since she was born. The one she considered as another older brother. Tears fell from her eyes and she hugged him. "Don't ever scare me like that again." she cried

"I'm sorry Kagome-chan." whispered Kakashi.

He knew she thought of him as another brother having heard her refer to him as such when she was younger and he forgot to take into account at how she would react to him 'dying' like that.

"Kagome-chan" whispered Naruto walking forward with Sasuke as they hugged her so Kakashi could take care of the two men before they tried to escape.

Kagome sniffed wiping the tears away glancing at Kakashi who was interrogating the two men. She smiled, happy that he was alright. She couldn't take it if someone else she loved was killed as well.

Not knowing that her mother had awoken from her coma.

* * *

"So with that dog mistress out of the way, I can finally become the true lady Taishou" giggled a female.

"Izayoi I do not think you suceeded in killing the Lady Taishou." came a rough voice

"What do you mean. How can she not have died?" questioned Izayoi.

"She lives for the mangy dog lord has not mourned her passing. Trust me if the Lady Taishou had passed everyone within the four directions would have heard his mournful howl for she was his mate and best friend for centuries. They grew up together for I remember them as nothing but mere pups playing in the court yard while their parents watched over them."

"Ryukotsusei, my love, what are we to do then. I cannot return now for Setsuna, that stupid bitch has most likely told Touga of my deception."

"We will wait. Don't worry love." called the dragon as he claimed his mates body for the third time.

* * *

Team 7 stared at the man that was standing on his sword that almost sliced their heads off.

"Who are you?" called Naruto

"Me? My name is Zabuza Momochi and I am here to kill the old man."

* * *

_Sorry if its rushed, sucks or whatever. It's my birthday and I can stay on the computer for as long as I want, so I'm trying to update as much as my stories as I can before my friends come to pick me up._

_I'll go back and fix it up later and I also apologize for the length as well this story was a killer to write, I couldn't decide how to proceed with it._

_Please review, _

_Kagi-chan..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything except for my OC's and the plot..._

_...._

_I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review at the end!_

_..._

_**Major OOC and AU...**You have been warned**...**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The four genins formed a protective circle around Tazuna as Kakashi stepped up to stand in front of his team.

Kagome narrowed her eyes before a look of understanding shone in her them. Having seen his profile in Sesshoumaru's copy of the bingo book a while ago.

"Your the demon of the mist, Zabuza Momichi!" she called pointing a finger at the aforementioned man.

Zabuza looked at the small girl with surprise before a smug smirked tilted his lips, not like they were able to see it because of the mask, but she knew it was there, nonetheless. "So you have heard of me!"

"Who hasn't. Your listed in the bingo book nicknamed the demon of the mist because in your childhood you killed over a hundred of that years graduating class and you weren't even a genin than."

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Asked Naruto confused.

"The mist village graduation exam." called Kagome as she turned to look at her brother. "In the mist village the graduation exams were a lot more different than our own and that of the other villages. Those that were graduating were pitted against each other in a battle to the death."

"Are you serious?" gaped Naruto

"She's right." stated Kakashi with a nod of his head "The village was nicknamed the village of the bloody mist because of their barbaric ritual. Well that is until Zabuza slaughtered the whole graduating class which resulted in that practice being banned."

Zabuza snickered, "Yes those were the days." he called his eyes glaring into theirs. "That was sure fun! But let's get down to business now, shall we. I am going to kill that bridge builder."

Kakashi shifted his stance and stared at Zabuza who smirked again and looked at them. "Oh I see. So I am going to have to fight you to get to the old man, am I? Well than that's just fine with me. Fighting Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja will be an honor, especially if it means I am the one who gets to kill you."

...

Kakashi rose a hand and rose the hitae-ate that was concealing his left eye revealing red eyes with three black tomoe's that were spinning rapidly as it pierced into the missing nin.

...

Kagome grounded her teeth together at what Zabuza said.

Naruto reached over and placed a hand on her arm to calm her down.

:It's okay Kagome. Nothing is going to happen to Kakashi-sensei!" whispered Sasuke who had turned to glance at the girl on his side before looking at Naruto and than back to the fight a head of them.

Kakashi looked at his students his gaze focused on Kagome for a while. "Everything will be alright. I will protect you guys with my life." he called with a smile.

Kagome frowned 'Not helping Kakashi. That is what worries me. I don't want to lose you as well.' she thought silently.

"Not helping you baka!" called Naruto unknowingly voicing Kagome's thoughts.

Kakashi blinked at the blond looking quiet sheepish when he realized what he said would worry Kagome even more than she already was.

Sakura glared at the girl that was standing in between Naruto and Sasuke and across for herself. 'Stupid brat always stealing the attention.'

Taking a deep breath Kagome tried to calm her nerves especially when it looked like Zabuza was losing his calm and getting annoyed at the delay.

"Hidden mist jutsu!" called Zabuza his voice cutting into the silence swiftly causing heads to focus on his once again.

Kakashi furrowed his brows as he turned swiftly on his heels, and leapt towards his team to intercept Zabuza who decided he would sneak up behind them to eliminate his victim.

* * *

"Setsuna!" called Touga as he knocked on her room door.

Looking up Setsuna smiled as she saw Touga poke his head into the room.

"Hey Touga, come in!" she called

Smiling Touga did what she asked and entered the room and walked towards the bed to take a seat beside his first love and if he was to be completly honest with himself, he was still head over heels, crazy, in love with her. Setsuna was everything he could have possibly want in a mate. She was smart, witty, had a sense of humor, she didn't take crap from anyone and when she was angry she had a temper that could match even the devil himself on a bad day, which is exactly where Kagome got hers from. And lastly the thing that he loved most about her was how deep her loyalty ran. More than anything in the world he wanted to have Setsuna as his once again. He wanted hold her, cherish her, love her and this time he would do it right.

"What's up Touga!" called Setsuna with a small smile.

No matter what happened between them she would always love this goofy, laid back, demon lord and more than anything she wished to back in his strong arms. She wanted to feel all the love he had bestowed upon her when they were mates. She wanted to feel his arms around her as he held her to his body, protecting her from the dangers of the world but more than anything she just wished to be by his side as his everything once again. She wanted it to be like how it was before Izayoi had entered their lives, when she was his world, his heart.

"Nothing much. I just wished to see you!" Touga smiled "So how are you fairing?"

Blushing lightly that he had come all the way over here just to see her made Setsuna's heart flutter in her chest and hope to surface that just maybe Touga still loved her and wished to be with her again. "Nothing really. Kaede-san told me not to over exert myself and to stay in bed and rest."

Nodding his head Touga sighed and faced Setsuna who had turned to look at him when she heard his sigh.

"What's wrong Touga?"

"Setsuna!"

"Yes!" she answered staring intently at him.

Leaning forward he pressed his lips against her causing Setsuna's eyes to widened at the contact but all too soon he pulled away.

Touga was about to say something but stopped when he heard a voice calling him.

Turning towards the door they saw Inuyasha poking his head into the door.

"Hey, dad, the old bats wants to see you in the study."

Sighing Touga stood up, leaning over he placed a kiss on Setsuna's brow. "Get some rest okay. I'll see you over the meeting with the counsil."

Setsuna smiled and nodded her head. "Alright."

Inuyasha smiled at his step mom, "Glad your feeling alright, Setsuna-okaa."

"Thank you Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha smiled and followed his father closing the door behind him.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she covered the wound that she got across her stomach. Blood flowing from the slash.

"Kagome are you okay?" cried Naruto as he glanced at her kneeling form.

This was not good. Not good at all.

Kakashi had been knocked out earlier trying to get Sakura and Tazuna out of harms way while they were locked into battle with water clones.

Kagome was wounded trying to get the unconcious Kakashi, the frightened and motionless Sakura and their client away from the real Zabuza who had taken that time to strike at his victim and would have succeeded if Kagome hadn't thrown herself in front of Tazuna and Zabuza's sword.

"I'm fine!" she called softly.

The wound was healing fast thanks to her demon blood but that didn't mean that it hurt. On the contrary she was in a lot of pain.

Sasuke glanced at the young girl and saw the blood that stained her clothing and hate filled him to the core as he turned and glared at the pink haired girl that dared to call herself a Kunoichi. What a laugh.

"Don't just stand there next time Sakura." growled Sasuke.

He hated the fact that Kagome could have been killed because that stupid bitch couldn't even defend herself properly let alone the bridge builder. Come on you don't just stand there when you see a sword coming at you.

"You brats shouldn;t even be called genins. You can't even defend yourselves let alone the person you were suppose to be guarding. As you've come to known. by the time I was your age my hands were soaked in blood. The blood of others. You guys on the other hand, are sheltered. You have no idea what being a real shinobi means. And until you guys are listed in the bingo book you mean nothing to me and shouldn't have the honor of being gifted with the title of a shinobi." called Zabuza. His eyes sliding over the genins before they rested on the hunched over form of the glaring Kagome, a smirk tilting his lips and his eyes gleamed. "Well not all of you anyways the girl as the will and strive to kill if she pleased."

Standing the red that was streaked through her eyes suddenly glowed as her eyes flashed with something unknown to the others.

Naruto and Sasuke blinked at the change before they moved behind Kagome as she stepped forward. Fire igniting around her form as she glared at the missing nin.

"So you wished to see a killer. So be it human!" growled Kagome as balls of fire formed in her hands.

"What are you?" called Zabuza as he narrowed his eyes.

"You call yourself a demon, well, meet a real demon." snarled Kagome as she tossed the balls of fire at the enemy.

Zabuza leaped away and stared at the girl. "So you are a demon?"

"An Inuyoukai to be exact." called Kagome "But I am quiet the unique one. You see I have inherited a special ability that runs in my mother's side of the family. The last time anyone had ever seen this power was dated back 1000 years. The ability to control the elements around us makes us formidable since we could make even the air the surronds you to suffocate your very existence but you are very lucky that I have yet to control that ability yet. Oh so very lucky." called Kagome coldly as the red faded only for the blue in her hair to brighten like the red did earlier.

"You see. The diffrent colors that are streaked into my hair all represent an element that I control. Red= Fire, Blue- water or thunfer, Purple- Poison, Silver- air or wind, which lucky for you I have not yet learmed to tame yet. It's a tricky element to handle since it's so free spirited and the last of the elements that I can bend to my control is the Shadows. I can blend into my surrondings easily. Strike when you lease expect it."

Zabuza glared at the brat, 'Damn'

Kagome went to hurl a blue ball formed solidly of water but it also crackled like thunder.

Eyes widen at what had just happened.

Bright blue eyes met Onyx black as they shared a surprise look.

They knew Kagome had been practicing none stop with this attacks. She tried countless times to get the water and thunder to work together but each time it back fired ecploding in her hands upon impact. Every one told her it was impossible to get those two elements to work together. Saying they were just not compatiable with each other to make it work. But that only made her try harder. The only ones who seemed to believe in her was her parents, Kaede, her two brothers, Kakashi, Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto and them.

Smiles formed on their lips when the situation finally entered their heads.

Kagome had down the impossible.

She got the water and thunder to work together without the other cancelling the other out.

"This is the end!" called Kagome as she was about to charge forward to strike him with the energy ball but was stopped when several senbons were hurled at Zabuza causing him to suddenly fall to the ground in a heap.

Looking up they saw a mask boy standing on a branch before disappearing to appear beside Zabuza.

"Thank-you for your help. I have been trying to capture Zabuza for a while now." stated the 'hunter nin'

"Hn!" called Kagome as she narrowed her eyes sensing his lies but before she could call him on it he disappeared causing her to growl.

"Damn it!" she cursed turning she faced the bridge builder "Well let's get you to your home!" she called

* * *

Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha and Itachi.

They were sitting at the ramen shop ordering a fast lunch before they had to go on their own mission.

"Hey! Do you think that Kagome, Naruto and Sasuke are okay. I mean for a moment their I felt dread like something bad had happened and than a while later it went away." called Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "I felt it to, only momentarily before it faded."

"I agree. I just hope that those three are alright. Kakashi should be able to protect them should anything really happen." called Itachi

"Yea!" called Inuyasha well Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

Suddently Inuyasha smiled, "Hey bro you'll never guess what I saw!"

Sesshoumaru turned and rose an eyebrow while Itachi looked on with thinly veiled curiousity.

"Hn!" replied Sesshoumaru

"I think your parents are so getting back together!" grinned Inuyasha causing Sesshoumaru to raise both of his eye brows while Itachi smirked.

"How did you come to this discovery?" Called Itachi

"Well..."

* * *

_Well there you have it. _

_I wanted the fight to be a bit different than every-one else's._

_And it gave me a way to explain the reason behind Kagome's hair being streaked with all of those colors. _

_Since a lot of people asked about it._

_Please Review,_

_--Kagi-chan--_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything except for my OC's and the plot..._

_...._

_I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review at the end!_

_..._

_**Major OOC and AU...**You have been warned**...**_

**_..._**

**_Alright on to the story!!_**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Sighing Kagome looked up at her sensei from her position on his stomach. Her head was turned to the side as she stared at Kakashi's sleeping face. He had been unconcious for a couple of days now and if wasn't for the fact that she could see the rise and fall of his chest signifying that he was breathing she would have gone out and find the bastard who had dared to harm her Kaishi-chan.

Narrowing her eyes when she saw the pink haired girl enter the room with Naruto and Tsunami.

Flinching at the glare Sakura took a step back.

"Kagome!" called Naruto "You have to eat something. Tsunami made some ramen from the supply that you bought with you. Please eat something." he pleaded with her.

Shaking her head Kagome placed her head back down. "I can't. I want to be here when he awakes."

"Kagome"

Turning her head to the last person who entered the room her lower lip trembled, "Sasuke..." she trailed off as she moved her gaze back towards her sensei. "I can't leave. What if something happened to him when I leave...like..."

Walking over to the distraught girl Sasuke wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Hush, Kagome. Norhing is going to happen to Kakashi-sensei. His just being his lazy self and doesn't want to get up, yet." he whispered trying to reasure the distraught girl.

"I...resent that...Sasuke!" groaned a pain filled voice.

Kagome pulled away and stared teary eyed at the copy ninja. "Kashi-chan!" she whispered as she flung herself upon the older male and sobbed into his chest. "I thought I told you to stop making me worry!"

"My deepest apologies Kagome. I did not mean to cause you such distrss." he whispered.

"I know" she replied pulling back and wiping the tears. "I just don't want to lose any more people that I care about!"

Kakashi's eyes softened at the declaration and raised his arms to rub her back gently. "I'll be fina and I will try to be more carefu from ow on as to not worry you in the future, But you and the others are my students, my responsiblity and I will protect you with my life if it is required."

KKagome rubbed her face against Kakashi's chest and sniffed back tears, nodding her head at his statement.

Sasuke reached over and laid a hand upon her shoulder, "PLease eat now, alright. See I told you he was just being a lazy butt and did't want to wake up."

Kagome pulled back and giggle softly rubbing the tears from her eyes and nodded her head to Sasuke, "alright!"

"Finally!" called Naruto with a grin, watching as Sasuke helped his younger sister towards the kitchen with Tsunami following so she could re heat the food before turning his gaze back towards his sensei and the person he looked up to as an uncle. "Kagome hasn't eaten since we came here, well not much anyways. Wouldn't sleep either."

Kakashi nodded his head at the blonds statement

Moments later Kagome walked into the room holding two bowls of warm noddles while Sasuke entered holding two cups of what he assumed to be, tea.

Walking towards the grayish silver haired man, Kagome handed him one of the bowls while Sasuke placed the cup beside the futon.

"I thought you might want something as well, Kaishi-chan." she replied settling herself beside the older male.

"I thank you Kagome- chan." he called holding the bowl with one hand and grabbing the chopsticks with the other.

Kagome smiled and began eatng her noodles.

**~20 minutes later~**

Kakashi sighed softly and looked at his students. "We have to continue our training. I am afraid that we will have a blast from the past soon enough."

"What do you mean?" called Sakura who flinched back a bit at the look Kagome shot her,

"Did anyone notice the battle?" he stated instead

Kagome tured her head towards the wibndow, "Zabuza is still alive, is that what you are trying to tell us Kakashi-sensei. That he is alive, that the hunter-nin was most likely an imposter and the he and that boy will come back and try to kill Tazuna again."

The others looked at Kagome in shock except Kakashi who smiled in pride that his 'niece' and student had come up with thw right conclusion quickly, and nodded his agreement to her statement.

"But how can we train, you are still weak." called Sakura "And hurt."

"Yeah and whose fault is that. You are the reason that he was nearly killed, you worthless fool. If you spent half of the time training as you do pining over Sasuke than you could have avoided being in theposition that you were in." growled Kagome

Sakura fumed "Shut up you bitch. I didn't see you doing anything." she yelled

Sasuke rolled his eyes while Naruto scratched his head.

"Actually Sakura she was doing most of the work aside from Kakashi-sensei."

"Shut the hell up, Naruto-baka, no one was talking to you!" she yelled slamming her hand against the blonds head causing him to drop to the ground while nursing a bump that was forming.

Kagome growled lowly and went to pounce on the bitch that had dared to strike at her litter mate,

Kakashi seeing her intention had quickly stated that he could still train them and told them to meet him in the forest in thirty minutes.

.

.

.

**In the forest**

Kagome glanced at her teammates silently from her spot beside her designated tree. From the corner of her eyes she saw the their pink haired teammate was sitting on the lower branch of the tree that she chose.

Panting from exertion.

Kagome rolled her eyes when she saw the pink haired bimbo stick out her tongue in her direction, thinking that she was better than her.

As if, weakling.

She would show that slut just who out of the two of them were stronger.

And which one of them really belonged with the Uchiha heir.

It was just a matter of tme.

.

.

**End chapter...**

I actually had a response to the flamers who flamed but decided to erase it... I am tired of replying to those types of reviews and quite frankly I don't give a rat's ass what you idiot flamers think about my stories anymore...Your just not worth the effort of a response.

But on a different note...I have a new obsession...And it's Prince of Tennis...I have several new stories with this crossover, the first one is up loaded now so check it out if you want...

Alright than review, let me know what you think...Sorry for the late updates, been busy.

Kagi-chan

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Three out of the four members of team 7 sat on a hill beside a small pond looking up at the blackened sky littered with millions of stars.

"It's peaceful, here" whispered Kagome as she stretched out her arms and closed her eyes.

The two boys nodded their agreements.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. We can all go down to the bridge and help Tazuna with it. Should be lots of fun!" smiled Kagome as the two boys beside her grinned.

"Um..." a soft voice caused the three nins to turn to face the voice.

Kagome smiled lightly at the small boy, "Hello Inari, do you want to sit with us?"

"My mother wants you guys to come back inside. Said that dinner is almost ready and she wants you to wash up before hand."

Kagome and the boys nodded and stood up, making their way back towards the house in silence.

**.**

**.**

**Next day – At the bridge**

**.**

**.**

Kagome and Sasuke were standing near the bridge builder, well Kagome was standing near him whie Sasuke stood on her side. With Kagome's presusion, Sasuke joined her in helping Tazuna built the bridge.

Sakura was sitting on her butt fuming with her arms crossed. It would seem that no matter what she did she would never be able to gain Sasuke's favr not with kagome in the picture. Gritting her teeth tgether Sakura narrwed her green eyes at the back of the silver inu princesses back hoping that if she glared hard enough the bitch wuld burst into flames.

No such luck.

Kagome felt the glare boring into her back but paid it no mind. Looking up into the sky Kagome sighed, she knew Naruto was going to be upset about being left behind to sleep, but she had felt that he needed the rest after being up late for the last three days, training, he wasn't getting enough rest so she thought it was a good idea to let him rest. Kakashi and Sasuke agreed as well so in the morning they had shut off the alarm to be sure it wouldn't wake the blond.

Seeing an unnatural mist starting to form, Kagome called out for Kakashi, who was leaning against the bridge, his nose buried in his orange 'icha icha' book.

Hearing his name being called out, Kakashi turned and look at the young girl, "What is it, Kagome-chan?" he called.

"I think we are about to have some company?" she called out and motioned towards the mist that was forming.

Kakashi closed his book and placed it into his pouch and straightened up while motioning for the pink haired girl to the same thing, moving to stand slightly in the back of Kagome. "So I see Zabuza has made his move."

Kagome and Sasuke got ready for the fight that was sure to come.

**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~.. **_KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO_**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..**

Sesshoumaaru glanced upwards as did Inuyasha.

Itachi looked over at them his hair blowing against the wind. "What is it?" he questioned the inu brothers curiously.

"The wind is blowing from the East." responded Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, "which means trouble is brewing. Let's just hope Kagome and the others are alright!" he whispered.

Itachi looked towards the sky as well and nodded his head 'Yes, they better be alright. The wind is quiet cold. It can not bring anything but trouble."

~..~..~..~

Touga sat beside Setsuna and smiled, 'I missed this. Just relaxing like this with no worries. Why did I ever leave her. The only good thing that came from Izayoi and my own mating was Inuyasha but that was about it. I thought I was happy with her but nothing felt like this. I now know who I am truly in love with and I am going to spend forever making everything up to her even if she says I have nothing to apologize for. I swear to the Kami's that I will never hurt this woman again.'

Setsuna turned and smiled at Touga before a frown set on her lips as she turned and stared at the open window.

"What is it love?" Touga asked as he ran the pad of his thumb across her knuckles.

"The wind lies in the East, Touga. It is not good for us. I hope Kagome, Naruto and the others are alright on the mission and return soon. I miss my babies! You said they went to the water country, ne?"

"That is what I was told" he whispered looking out the window as well "Lets just hope that everything turns out okay."

Setsuna bit her lip and nodded her head. 'Please kami, please look after them. Please bring both of my babies and Sasuke-kun home safely as well as Kaishi-chan.' _(She doesn't know about Sakura and even if she did know she wouldn't care about her after all she did hear that the girl hurt both her babies.)_

~..~..~..~

"Arrgh" groaned Kagome as she slowly stood up and glared at the boy, who was introduced as Haku. Turning her eyes towards the seemingly dead looking Sasuke that had protected the unconcious Naruto. Kagome felt her heart beat pick up speed and her eyes moisten with the tears that she refused to shed in front of her enemies.

Grunting Kagome firmly placed her feet on the ground and turned her head so she was looking at the boy who had hurt the man that she loved. "Why? Why do you so this, when you know you do not want to? What is your purpose?" she questioned. She coujld feel the innocense this boy possessed and she wished to know why he would willingly follow someone like Zabuza.

"Zabuza was the first person to need me. He took me in and gave me a reason to live and I will willingly follow him even if it breaks my heart in the process. I will not let him down. I will be the tool that he needs in order to fulfil his dreams for that is my dream." Haku replied in a soft, saddened voice. "And I am sorry about your friend. I knew the both of you were close. And that one to!" he called motioning to the snoring blond.

Shaking her head Kagome turned and looked at Haku, "Why are you sorry. I know you did not kill him, just placed him in a near death sleep. It's the same technique you used on Zabuza."

Haku looked surprise at the statement. "I see. You knew!"

Kagome was about to say something when she saw Naruto getting up.

**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~.. **_SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN_**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..**

A brown haired girl sat upon a hill a smirk on her face as she was join by a dark green haired man and three other girls.

"Okaa-san!" chimed the girls as they smiled the woman.

"Hello girls. Are you ready. We have an unruly pup we have to get before he gets brain washed further. And after that, I will kill that bitch Setsuna and her daughter."

The man chuckled, "And I'll deal with those mutts Touga and his eldest son, Sesshoumaru, just be sure that you will be able to get Inuyasha to see the errors in his ways or I'll kill him along side his father and that brother he so loves and looks up to." growled the man.

"Don't worry Ryu, my love. Inuyasha will come with me." whispered Izayoi as she stod up. "Let's go. We have a royal family that needs to be killed."

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, we saw that bitch princess and her brother's team near the water country. We should head them off. They shouldn't be in the country any more than a few days and by that time we will be free to ambush them. They will never see it coming!"

"Hm. You three go ahead, Your mother and I have bigger fish to fry." he chuckled.

Smiling the girls nodded and walked off. They were in no rush after all they still had a few days before the confrontation was to take place and they needed to safe up there energy for that fight. It was sure to be an interesting battle if the girl was anything like her older brother, and that kit as well. They heard that the Uchiha boy were their friends and quiet protective over them as were there sensei. The pink haired girl on the other hand she seems to hate both the dog princess and the Kyuubi vessel so she would be the ticket to their destruction.

~..~..~..~

Kagome sat down on the bridge with a sigh. Things were starting to look up. A few days ago they had two powerful enemies to fight against. But during that fight Kagome and Naruto had shown Zabuza the errors of his way and when Gato showed up along with his goons, Zabuza had taken care of the old man while Inari and the rest of the villagers scared off the men employed under Gato.

Kagome feeling sympathy for the two had grabbed the hilt of a sword that Sesshoumaru had commissioned for her and unsheathed it. The sound of the blades soft humming filled the area before she swung the blade, killing the hell imps that were gathering around to take there souls, and sheathed the blade just as Zabuza and Haku both bolted up for air.

They were all confused, minus Sasuke and Naruto, at what had occurred and after a brief explanation about the sword and a vow from Zabuza and Hau that they wouldn't kill, maim or threatened anyone without just cause, they were welcomed to travel with them to Konoha and ask the Hokage if he could grant them amnesty.

Sasuke came to a stop behind Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We are leaving already, Kagome-chan!" he whispered.

Turning her head Kagome nodded her head as she saw her brother, sensei, her two new friends and the pink thing standing by the bridge waiting for her. Sakura was wearing a scowl on her face.

Nodding Kagome accepted the hand Sasuke offered and pulled herself up to her feet. "Thanks!"

Sasuke just smiled and tightened his hold on her hand and began tugging her towards the others.

Naruto smiled at the sight and clapped a hand on his best friends shoulder when he got near. Haku stod beside Zabuza and also smiled while the latter just scoffed at something. Kakashi grinned from beneath his mask and motioned that they should leave already. And Sakura glared spitefully at the young dog princess.

"So what did Tazuna say he was going to name the bridge?" Asked Kagome from her position between Naruto and Sasuke, while Haku walked on the other side of Naruto.

Kakashi hummed and peeked out from above his novel "It was going to be called the great Naruto bridge!" Naruto smirked at that "But Inari wanted something different since Kagome and Sasuke had also been a big help in defeating Gato and bulding the bridge so he thought it would be fitting t name is the great Na Kasu bridge." he informed them with an eye smile before returning to his book.

Kagome and Sasuke rose an eye brow at the name. "The great Na Kasa bridge?"

"What does that mean?" questioned Naruto in confusion as he eyed his sister and best friend who shrugged not knowing what it meant as well.

"Inari got it from taking the Na from Na ruto, the Ka from Kagome and the Sa from Sasuke." Haku stated with a smile on his lips, brown eyes glittering in amusement as the three friends glanced at each other and grinned.

"So we will be the Na Kasa trio!" shouted Naruto

Kagome shook her head with a smile. "Nah, we will be something like the Nasa Haka...."

"Eh!" called Naruto while Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "Nasa Haka?"

Chuckling Kagome reached around Naruto and tapped Haku on the shoulder, "Ha for Haku....we will be the Nasa Haka foursome! Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru will like Haku, I am sure."

Naruto nodded, "Welcome to the gang then Haku." he flashed a fox-like grin towards the feminine male who smiled at them.

Zabuza glanced at the kids before turning away, "It would seem Haku is making friends with your brats, Kakashi!"

"Awe, so it seems. Well all but one." he commented turning to look at Sakura who was stomping angrily behind everyone with a green eyed glare towards Kagome.

"Oh yeah, her, I forgot about pinky." he murmured

A growl was heard and Kakashi took the book away from his face and turned to face the inu-hime only to see her snarling at a tree.

Zabuza paused as well and watched on in facination. "what's going on?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I have not an idea" he replied closing his book and putting it away while walking towards Kagome. "What is it?"

"People that smell like that whore Izayoi are here."

An angry huff was heared before three girls leaped into the area.

"Don't be calling our mother a whore, you dog." yelled the youngest of the three.

"She is one though. A lying, manupilating, devious, conniving whore." growled Kagome as her hackles rose, a snarl beginning to form.

"How dare you..." shouted anther girl

"No, how dare your mother try to kill mine. I am going to kill you and send your heads to her as a gift from me. I will slaughter her next for ever thinking she could lay a finger upon my mother in such a way."

Snorting the oldest of the three just glared, "Thats what you think dog. Like we will ever let you, a stinin mutt, defeat us."

Kagome growled, 'You bunch of reptile freaks are going to regret that comment you just made."

With a roar the three dragon hanyous, charged.

**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~.. **_KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO_**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..**

Demons pillaged the village. Destroying everything and anybody it saw.

Huge, ravenous oni's that drooled acid, stormed around the village, swinging spiked clubss around and enjoying the sound of the pained cries of their victims. Snake youkai's slithered around, striking and sinking their poison filled fangs into anyone that dared to come near. And thousands upon thousands of lower levelled demons appeared like a malicious pile of black clouds that coated the skies and turning the once peaceful and calm afternoon into something that no one was prepared for. The demons in the sky floated around, waiting for their turn to feast upon the flesh of the mortals below.

Touga roared to the heavens as he unsheathed his sounga and jumped into the fray, his keen eyes picked up Setsuna doing the same thing along with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Itachi along with the other shinobi's present.

"When the wind blows from the East it is neither good for man nor beast.." whispered Setsuna as she slashed at a snake demon before he could bite her. 'Kagome, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi...please come back safe. I don't like this.'

* * *

**End chapter.....**

_I am sorry for not updating....I have been having trouble with most of my Naruto crossover fics...so it's going to take time....I am trying though...I thank everyone for there reviews,,,,And I hope you like the chapter..._

_**I got the Wind lies in the East bit from the Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme....so I don't own that...obviously...**_

_Review, please..._

_XKagi-chanX_


End file.
